A digitizer pen (also known as a stylus) is an important input device for several computing device form factors such as, for example, a handheld computing device, a smartphone, a tablet, a portable All-In-One (pAIO) computer, a large All-In-One (AIO) computer, etc. However, like other devices, an input device such as a digitizer pen also consumes power. It is becoming more and more critical to save power in every way possible for these types of devices, particularly systems running on battery power.
When not being used, an input device such as a digitizer pen is placed in an input device holder/charging unit (pen holder/charging unit) which is mounted on the system. Currently, regardless of whether a user is using the digitizer, a digitizer sensor sheet at the top of the display panel remains in an ON condition and continues drawing power from the source (for example, an AC power source or a battery).
Some current implementations switch off the digitizer sensor only when the display is off. When a user is using other input devices or using the system for some other purpose, the digitizer sensor panel is still on and draining power.
Portable All-In-One (pAIO) systems are All-In-One (AIO) computers which also run on batteries. Portable All-In-Ones often have large displays, and such systems may also include multiple digitizer pens, making it even more critical to save power (for example, battery power).